Decisions Decisions
by Sara Loui
Summary: Sam has something big to think about. Taking a break away from the SGC, Janet and a surprise visitor help in the decision process.


DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok when I started writing this, I had no idea where it was going. Then a kind of inspiration happened and it went somewhere. Don't read on if you don't want to read any season seven spoilers. PS Janet Frasier lives, (in my world at least)  
  
Sam exited the General's office, took a deep breath and pulled herself together enough to start down the hallway to the sanctuary of her office. She surprised herself at how together she was considering the meeting she had been in.  
  
"Sam wait up"  
  
Stopping in her tracks and giving a quick roll of her eyes, she composed herself and turned to watch as Daniel approached a large pile of heavy books laden in his arms.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"It would be appreciated thanks" replied Daniel  
  
Taking some of the books from the top of the pile, noting the tittles and deciding not to ask what project Daniel was working on this time, she and Daniel once more set off down the hall.  
  
"Gee's Daniel, you need a crane to carry this stuff around"  
  
"So I've been told by various people. You just been in with the General?"  
  
Sam was glad Daniel was too engrossed in making sure the pile of book's he was carrying and making sure they were not going to topple to the floor, to notice the smile on her lips and glint in her eye. Of course her friend was fishing for answers, the team knew she had been called in for a meeting with the General but everything had been pretty much hush hush. She had no idea what it had been about herself until she arrived.  
  
"Yes, we've just finished talking. Right now I'm heading for my office to pick up some papers and then I'm heading off for a nice long weekend break."  
  
Entering Daniel's office they found an empty space and settled the books down.  
  
"So anything interesting come up?" pried Daniel as he searched about his desk for a folder.  
  
"When?" asked Sam in a blasé fashion, knowing her friend was again fishing for information.  
  
Daniel looked up and frowned a moment at her secrecy, it was rare that they kept anything from each other, and surely she knew he and the others were curious and concerned in case there was trouble brewing for her.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me it's private? Top secret? Or that I'm being to nosy?"  
  
Sam grinned and handed a folder to Daniel, which she had been flicking through absentmindedly.  
  
"Daniel stopped being so concerned, there's not a problem. There is some news but as yet, I cannot go into it. It's not top secret there's just some things to sort out first"  
  
"OK you realise that makes me even more curious as to what's going on, and if I'm getting more curious what do you think Jack and Tealc are going to be like never mind the rest of the SGC?"  
  
"Tealc I don't have to worry about, unlike some people, he won't bug me for answers"  
  
"And Jack?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm taking a long weekend off instead of keeping cooped up here working on unfinished projects?"  
  
"And you realise you've given me an excuse for myself and the others to give you a visit at home over the weekend. You know Jack won't give up, he hates being out of the loop on things as much as I do, especially when it concerns one of us"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated, as Daniel's concern was growing not lessening the way the conversation was going. Still she could not help but throw some fat onto the fire; she walked towards the door.  
  
"Who said I would be home over the weekend? See you Monday Daniel!"  
  
All Daniel could do was wonder what on earth Sam Carter was up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam picked up a few folders from her desk and switched off some equipment.  
  
"Don't tell me your actually obeying orders and going home for the weekend?"  
  
Sam sighed and wished she had not spent so much time in Daniel's office. She had hoped to escape the SGC without meeting her CO.  
  
"It's been a long week Sir, even I admit I need a break" she replied turning to Colonel Jack O'Neill, folders in arms.  
  
Hopefully she could get out as quick as possible. Unfortunately, her CO was casually leaning on the doorframe. He obviously wasn't going to let her go quite as easily as she expected. She wondered if Daniel had told him about their conversation.  
  
"Going anywhere nice?"  
  
Yup news sure did travel fast in the SGC.  
  
"A friends"  
  
"How did the meeting go with the General?"  
  
"Very well"  
  
"Anything important?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
Sam berated herself, great a little pressure and she was down to two word answers. She was surprised that he didn't actually have an idea about what the meeting had been about, the General usually kept Jack in the loop on everything. Of course, she had thought this right up until she had been in the meeting and found out what was going on herself.  
  
"So why all the hush hush?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"If it wasn't anything important why all the secrecy?"  
  
Sam sighed, decided to finish all the questioning before he managed to worm something out of her.  
  
"Look Sir, like I told Daniel, its nothing to worry about. Its just I've been told not to tell a soul what the meeting was about, you'll all know soon enough."  
  
She avoided eye contact, Jack look a mixture of concern, frustration and she was sure a little pissed was somewhere in the look. She shifted the folders in her arms and wondered if he was going to drop the conversation and let her on her way. Jack turned and headed away from her office.  
  
"See you after the weekend Carter"  
  
Sam scowled softly, shook her head at the cold exit of the Colonel. She flicked the lights, headed out of the door herself, wondering why such a thing as her being privately summoned to the General's office for a private meeting had everyone on edge, and concerned for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hammond stood in his office, perusing over the objects, which adorned the walls and cabinets. Each held memories clear and sometimes haunting in his mind. Letting out a sigh he ran his fingers absently over a filing cabinet as he stared at his medals which hung encased in a small box, a reminder of the hard work and effort he, like any other airforce General and officers, had put in to earn them. The long hours, mounds of paperwork, never mind worrying about each off-world team and Alien threats to the complex. Sometimes he wished Aphophis had waited a month before coming through the gate, by that time he would have been retired enjoying watching his granddaughters grow up. He shook his head and smiled, his wife had always said he was not truly retirement material, 'probably get bored after the first six months' she used to say, and with the soft smile on her face she always kept for him. He had looked forward to retirement and old age with her, until she had been taken from him.  
  
Thinking about the meeting with Sam Carter, he wondered if she'd managed to escape the complex without too much trouble from her team-mates. She certainly had been happy with the news he had imparted to her. They had discussed the details and she had seemed comfortable with the idea, and had agreed to take a long break and think about it. There were pro's and con's to the proposal and it was still in it's early stages but it was her name which primarily had been suggested for the proposal and it had been agreed to bring her in on the project idea's and see how she reacted. It was now time for him to write his first report on the initial meeting, how it had went, their discussion, how Major Carter had first reacted to the news. He had complete trust in his officers, SG-1 especially. Samantha had been unsure at first, not so much about herself and her competence but more the reaction of her teammates and how it would affect the structure of their group. Yes she certainly had a lot to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tealc, doing anything this weekend buddy?" asked Jack, walking into the locker room to find Tealc sitting on the bench staring at his locker.  
  
"I have no plans at this time O'Neill" replied Tealc, looking over at the Colonel as he fiddled with his locker door. "Did you find any information from Major Carter?"  
  
"Nope, she's keeping her mouth shut." Said Jack pulling a jacket from his locker.  
  
Daniel entered the locker room and got into the same conversation.  
  
"Any luck Jack?" he asked taking a seat by Tealc.  
  
Jack shut his locker after grabbing a bag and turned to Daniel and Tealc.  
  
"She's under orders Daniel, she isn't allowed to tell us."  
  
"Oh really" said Daniel, which made Jack and Tealc look at him with suspicious glances at his tone of voice.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Jack  
  
"Nothing, it's just she told me, it was nothing top secret. I kind of got the feeling she wanted to think about stuff before she told us anything."  
  
"Did she tell you not to worry?" asked Jack, sliding on his jacket and pulling keys from its pocket.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That make you worry?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"If Major Carter wishes not to tell us of her meeting with the General should we not respect her wishes?" Asked Tealc as Daniel had jumped to his feet and dragged his own coat from its locker.  
  
"Oh come on, we've been a team for seven years. How long has it been we've kept secrets from each other?" said Jack exasperated.  
  
"I do not think it likely that Major Carter has committed herself to any hair raising scheme O'Neill. I doubt the matter is as important as we seem to deem it to be"  
  
"You wanna say that again in English?"  
  
"I think he's trying to say we are over reacting as to what Sam and the General discussed"  
  
Jack sighed and leaned against his locker.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, it's just weird ya know. Not being in the loop. Plus she's actually taking time off to think about it"  
  
"Yeah I managed to get that much out of her. She's apparently going away for a long weekend," said, Daniel sitting down, jacket in arms.  
  
"She say where?" asked Jack curiously.  
  
"Nope, but I think she's going away somewhere so she doesn't have to put up with us knocking down her door for answers"  
  
Jack sighed, must be serious if Sam felt she needed to get away from the sanctuary of her own home for some peace. And there her three close friends, ready to interrogate her on the whole affair. She certainly knew them well.  
  
"Who's up for a night out?" asked Jack. There was no way he could sit around thinking about what on earth was going on right under his nose between his CO and 2IC.  
  
"Come on fellas, who's up for steaks? Drinks?" getting no reaction from either men sitting on the bench in front of him Jack perked up, a twinkle in his eye. "Jell-O wrestling?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hammond wandered along one of the corridors, it was getting late, no teams were offworld and it was a quiet evening. The three male members of Sg-1 passed him heading for the lifts.  
  
"Goodnight General" said O'Neill, giving him a quick smirk as he swiped his card for the lift.  
  
"Have a good evening gentlemen?" said the General, as they entered the lift. At least some people looked forward to the evening ahead, he still had work to do.  
  
Jack hit the button for top level and rocked on his heels, fingers jingling keys in his hand impatiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam managed not to drop her helmet and stop her eyes from rolling as the lift doors opened to reveal the other members of her team. Thankfully, Janet was with her, and she didn't have to step into the midst of scrutinising eyes alone.  
  
"Ladies" Jack muttered, hitting the buttons on the wall again before folding his arms and leaning back on the wall, eyes focused on Sam, who wrapped her arms about her bike helmet and held it to her chest avoiding his look. Jack resisted the urge to hit the stop button and demand what was going on with her, if they had been alone he probably would.  
  
Janet glanced to Sam and to Jack before pursing her lips and focusing on a spot on the wall. Sam had told her little details on the meeting and the reactions of Daniel and the Colonel. In her mind she urged the lift to ascend faster, the atmosphere was becoming unbearable. As if hearing her thoughts the lift came to a stop and opened to let them escape into the hallway. In silence, they made their way to the exit.  
  
"Have a good weekend wherever you end up" muttered Jack within the earshot of Sam, as he made his way with Daniel and Tealc to his vehicle.  
  
Sam tightened her grip on her helmet and Janet placed a hand on her elbow urging her toward her bike. Sam resisted spinning on her heel and blurting out what was going on right there in the car park.  
  
"See you on Monday" said Janet to the men, halting by Sam's bike.  
  
They waited as the van pulled away and Sam let out a held in sigh.  
  
"Thanks Janet, think I may have beaten him into the concrete with my helmet if your weren't here."  
  
"He's worried, they all are"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about"  
  
"Yeah and they are going to believe that? Something is going on, they sense that. Sure you don't want to talk about it"  
  
"I need a few days to think about things. How about you and Cassie come up to the lake on Sunday? It will have given me some days to think and I think I'll be ready to talk then"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you on Sunday" replied Janet leaving Sam by her bike to walk to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam sat crossed legged in the middle of the vast garden of the cabin. In the distance, she could glimpse the shine of the sun on the calm lake. She was considering heading over for a swim but had felt compelled to just sit and enjoy the quiet peace. Her mind had been going over and over every detail of conversation she had had with Hammond. She was glad Janet would be arriving that night, it would give her a chance to take her mind o things. Plus she could discuss things with someone. Sam felt that after looking at all aspects, she needed a friend to confide in.  
  
Taking a sip of the fresh lemonade from the glass sitting by her, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Turning her focus from the distant lake to the fence splitting the garden from the next along. A young man was leaning on the fence, a grin on his face. Sam had to do a double take. She was still trying to gather together a reasonable sentence as the young man jumped over the fence.  
  
"I didn't know you came up here Carter"  
  
"What are you doing here?" there that seemed to be a reasonable sentence, thought Sam, still trying to take in the appearance of a young Jack O'Neill crossing the lawn of what she thought had been a secluded private holiday park. Since when had Jack O'Neill taken a few days out to fish in Colorado Springs? He always headed to Minnesota.  
  
"Fishing, what do you think. There just some stuff you can't escape from. Passion for fishing being one of them"  
  
Sam stood as he neared, taking a closer look at him. He had aged slightly, how long had it been since she had last seen him. Nearly a year, he was looking more like an older teen of 17 or 18. To be honest she hadn't given much thought to the Colonel's duplicate the past few months. He had continued in a different life and Jack had been insistent about keeping the 'clone' at arms length so to speak.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well there does happen to be a lake due north" replied Jack with a very familiar sarcastic air, motioning to the lake with a hand. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"You here by yourself"  
  
"Sort of. I'm kind of chaperoned by minders but I pretty much do my own thing. You?"  
  
"Yea. No minders though" replied Sam with a smug smile.  
  
"So" Jack strung his hand into his pockets and rocked on his heels. It still disconcerted Sam the similarities. Understandably but it had been assumed the clone would become more of an individual given time. Obviously, a lot of similarities in behaviour were still evident.  
  
"Janet's heading up later with Cassandra" said Sam trying to fill in the silence.  
  
"Yeah, cool that's great." Said Jack nonchalantly. "Hey how is everyone?"  
  
"Good, everyone is good" 'How long was this going to go on?' thought Sam before her eyes caught a figure in the distance behind Jack heading towards the fencing.  
  
"Looks like one of your minders had caught you up," said Sam, nodding towards the approaching figure.  
  
"Gee's, you disappear for a few hours" said Jack holding out his hands and turning to watch the approach with a 'give me a break' air.  
  
"I'm coming," he yelled over to the figure, a man who stood by the fence and leaned on it with not such a happy face.  
  
"Catch you later Carter. Say hi to Janet and Cassie for me"  
  
Turning slowly Sam smiled as she heard 'for crying out loud' muttered under his breath. Suddenly a moment of pity swamped over her for the young man.  
  
"Hey Jack" she called out to him. Turning he gave a nod of his head wondering what she wanted.  
  
"You want to join us tonight?"  
  
He seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment.  
  
"Sure Carter, that'd be good"  
  
Giving her an all to familiar grin, he once more turned and headed off. Sam turned back to the lake and sighed a deep sigh before muttering under her breath.  
  
'Guess I'd better prepare something for us to eat"  
  
Picking up her glass of lemonade, she turned to the cabin, wondering what she had in terms of food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Janet had arrived earlier than expected, and in classic whirlwind fashion. She had brought way too much luggage for a two day stay, was babbling on about Cassandra wanting to stay with a friend instead of joining them, how on leaving the traffic had been hell, Sg-5 had threatened her break by arriving back from offworld with casualties. Then she was off on a tangent about how well Sam looked even after only a few days off, had she had time to settle her thoughts? What had she done the past few days? And what was cooking because it smelled delicious?  
  
Sam took it all in her stride being used to her friends behaviour. Janet always seemed to be five steps ahead of everyone else sometimes including herself. Taking the luggage off Janet and dumping it into the spare room, she followed her friend's voice to the kitchen to find Janet settling at the bench with a glass of wine. Janet finally stopped talking to take a sip of the wine and breathe a sigh. Sam took it as a sign to have a decent conversation.  
  
"How was the drive up?"  
  
"Long, but only because I got stuck on my way up in traffic. Once I got past the jam, it was clear sailing. What is cooking Sam, smells delicious?"  
  
"Lasagne. Why isn't Cassie coming?"  
  
"Her friends having a party tomorrow. She wanted to stay with it so she is staying with them for the next couple of days. You cooked lasagne."  
  
"Yeah is it that hard to believe? I was going to cook soufflé for dessert but I didn't have time to go and buy proper ingredients. Which friend is she staying with?"  
  
"Jennifer. I should have called up and let you know, you've probably cooked too much for just the two of us. What's the weather been like?"  
  
"Gorgeous. Clear skies, the lake has been beautiful and calm. Actually I haven't cooked too much, there will be someone joining us. I thought we could sit outside, it's going to be a warm evening."  
  
"You met someone. You've been here one day. Good for you. Thank god these cabins have air-con"  
  
"Uh actually we've already met him before and it is in no way that type of 'someone'"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Sam paused before answering and took a glance outside as if seeking inspiration as to explain to her friend who was coming to dinner.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"As in O'Neill? I thought you said it wasn't a 'special someone'"  
  
"Janet" Sam said in an exasperated voice. "Jack O'Neill as in his clone. You know yey high, same age as your daughter. Has the irritating penchant for sarcasm not fit for a teenager"  
  
"The clone is here?" said Janet, not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Mmhmm, apparently the passion of fishing kinda stuck. But he heads up here instead of Minnesota. He seemed a little miffed, apparently there are minders. I got the feeling he was a little, irritated by being watched all the time so I invited him over for diner with us."  
  
"Better not tell the real O'Neill"  
  
"Yeah the Colonel was pretty adamant to forget the whole affair."  
  
"What time is he coming over?"  
  
Sam thought for a moment.  
  
"You know I didn't actually set a time! So I expect him any time soon"  
  
"Wonder if he will be accompanied?" said Janet before standing. "Well anyway, I am going to shower and freshen up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam had just set out some tableware on the porch table when a knock resounded on the front door. She was just about to open the door as it opened and a head appeared.  
  
"Hey" said Jack as Sam opened the door further. He had indeed been escorted by a 'minder'.  
  
Jack looked from to his 'minder', a tall, slim framed man in his thirties. He had a dark tan, which accentuated his unusually green eyes, and had a head of tousled dark brown hair.  
  
"Carter, Roy Simpson. Simpson, Samantha Carter" he said waving a hand between the two.  
  
"Sorry, he has to join us"  
  
"No problem" replied Sam politely "There's plenty of food, Cassie couldn't make it. Roy"  
  
She held out her hand which Roy took graciously.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Samantha"  
  
"Call me Sam. Come on in"  
  
Leading them into the kitchen, where Janet was busying herself at the stove.  
  
"Hey Doc" said Jack, giving her a quick smile and nod.  
  
"Jack" replied Janet, turning and giving him a similar wry smile before glancing over to Roy.  
  
Sam, sensing Jack wasn't about to introduce Roy a second time, stepped forward to do the honours.  
  
"Janet this is Roy, Jacks..."at this she was stumped. How exactly was she to introduce Roy? She and Janet both looked to Jack but Roy interjected before a sarcastic comment could come out of his mouth.  
  
"Usually I'm introduced as the, older brother"  
  
Janet and Sam fought to surpress smiles. Jack looked disdainfully at both of them and seemed to be considering changing his mind of accepting the invitation.  
  
"Really?" asked Janet, as Sam turned to the stove and made herself busy.  
  
"Yeah but you already know the true story so"  
  
"So why does he need a chaperone?"  
  
"He is standing right here," said Jack  
  
"Sorry, I'm just curious. Would either of you like a drink? We have wine, beer, soft drinks"  
  
"Beer sounds good" replied Roy with a polite smile.  
  
"Yeah doesn't it" said Jack.  
  
Janet looked from him to Roy with a raised brow. Roy stepped forward.  
  
"He'll have a coke"  
  
Jack sighed and scowled over at Roy.  
  
"That's the reason why he has a chaperone"  
  
"Again I say"  
  
"Dinners ready" said Sam, spinning around to prevent Jack dropping another sarcastic comment into the midst.  
  
He really was too good at it. Way to good. Even the real Jack didn't talk with so many sarcastic comments in one conversation. The real Jack would actually have a proper conversation, usual banter etc. The clone was obviously a teenager, and Sam had the feeling he and Cassie would have gotten on swimmingly. This kid certainly had the whole teenage attitude going on.  
  
"I figured the porch would be nice to sit at. It's a lovely warm evening."  
  
"Sounds good Carter," said Jack, picking up the coke Janet had placed in front of him. "You need any help?"  
  
"Sure thanks Jack"  
  
Janet and Roy made their way onto the porch as Jack held back to help Sam carry the plates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam found it a little disconcerting. The clone was like two people. In some way, he was an ordinary teenager, moody and sarcastic. At other moments he was Jack O'Neill, only a younger model. Throughout the dinner, they had found out more about Roy. He was in the force, a Major. He had retired and gone into private body guarding when he had been approached about Jack's unusual case. Everything obviously had been disclosed to him about the SGC. At first, he had been a little apprehensive about taking on the job but, he and Jack seemed to have a certain affinity with each other and he had decided to stick with the job.  
  
Both Sam and Janet noticed the relationship of the two. It was as if indeed they were brothers. Little mannerisms showed that Jack didn't truly disregard his minder. And Roy was more than understanding about the whole unusual situation which had brought them together. It seemed Jack was glad to have someone around who knew about his 'past' and could confide in someone, yet knew little about him enough for him to become his own person and at the same time have a support system in order to have a somewhat normal life. Sam had to remember, although he looked young he had all the memories of Jack O'Neill. Any normal teenager would find that hard to take. Jack O'Neill had lived an interesting life to say the least. Yet, he had had a second chance in life. With his experiences, there was no telling what he could do in his future.  
  
After the meal, which was eaten with much gumption, they retired back into the cabin.  
  
"I forgot how well you could cook Carter. Roy usually burns most our meals" said Jack, sitting back with a grin on an armchair and crossing his ankles on the coffee table.  
  
"Your not much better Jack" replied Roy with a similar grin and settling onto the couch next to Janet.  
  
"So Jack, you'll be finishing school soon. Any plans?" asked Janet. "You could make a great go at the airforce"  
  
"It's tempting but no thanks. I foresee a row boat, I see a fishing rod"  
  
"The fantasy could become a reality Jack?" said Sam with a smile, settling into another armchair by him.  
  
"Sure could" replied Jack with a faraway look. "Actually I haven't exactly thought about it. The last time I was this age, the force was all I wanted to do. Now I have a second chance so to speak, I'm not sure I'm ready to experience it all again"  
  
There was an unusual calm in the young voice. As if he was reliving the past, a past which was and wasn't his. He mentally shook himself from his reverie.  
  
"What about you Carter?" he asked, casually changing the subject "how's things at the SGC going"  
  
Sam thought about the question. She could feel Janet's eyes scrutinising.  
  
"Things are going good. Plenty of doosiwhatsits to study" she replied calmly and as casually as she could.  
  
Jack hadn't missed the pause or the look between she and Janet. Not one to let anything slide by if he could help it, he decided to press on the matter.  
  
"I didn't know you ever came away for weekends Carter," said Jack "You always used to turn me down"  
  
"You only ever asked because you knew I wouldn't go with you. Anyway I needed the break and I come here often"  
  
"You, a break. I'd have never have guessed it Carter. I thought you were only happy when you were working on your science gadgets"  
  
"I usually am, but I needed to think. That's not easy when you have three team members following you around base"  
  
"How are the guys?"  
  
"They're good" intervened Janet, trying to bring the subject away from Sam. It was obvious they were getting into something Sam wasn't sure she wanted to talk about. "Not sure what they are doing this weekend"  
  
"They aren't heading up here anytime soon?" Jack asked, in a too nonchalant voice.  
  
Roy was looking on intrigued. It was an interesting sight. Jack was having an unusually animated conversation. Not something, he was used to experiencing. He obviously had a certain rapport with Janet and Sam. It was nice to see him getting along with people for the moment.  
  
"No they aren't" Sam gave him a 'drop it now' gritted teeth smile, which Jack chose to ignore for the moment.  
  
"Does anyone want another drink?" asked Janet standing, trying to change the conversation again.  
  
"No I'm good thanks" replied Jack, slouching back in the chair and placing his hands behind his head with a smile.  
  
"I'll have another please" replied Roy, standing.  
  
"Me too please Janet," said Sam  
  
Roy and Janet retired into the kitchen for a moment.  
  
"So Carter what's up?" asked Jack, wriggling in the chair trying to get comfortable.  
  
Sam gave him a look, trying to ascertain whom she was talking to. It was still a little weird. She waited for Janet to return, considering whether to disclose what she was going to disclose. At least in a way she would find out the Colonel reaction, maybe. This wasn't the real Jack O'Neill, more like an amalgamation of Jack O'Neill with another person. Ok she had to stop thinking about that fact because she truly couldn't get her head quite around it. Janet and Roy rejoined them, and she took the beer bottle held out to her. Taking a quick drink and a deep breath, she decided to jump straight in at the deep end.  
  
"I'm being considered to run my own team, at the Alpha site"  
  
The silent reply was very disconcerting and made her feel a little squeamish. She took a daring glance at Janet, who was mid sip of her wine and had paused  
  
"That's great," said Jack, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"When? How long? Would it be a permanent position? At the Alpha site? Would you be living there?" as usual Janet was full of questions and her mind was taking her ahead of receiving answers to them.  
  
"That's what the meeting with the General was about Janet. The basic outlines are it would be a temporary worker, to see how the teams work from the Alpha site. You've got to remember we've just had to set up a new one since the last location was disclosed."  
  
"What?" said Jack in surprise.  
  
Sam took a moment to give the men a quick low-down of events. The disclosure of the original Alpha site and the breakdown of the Jaffa/Tauri/Tokra alliance.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so but.." piped up Jack.  
  
"Then don't say it" intervened Roy, intrigued by the information he was receiving.  
  
"Anyway, they are setting up another seven teams off world at the Alpha Site. It's been strongly suggested I take on a team."  
  
"A scientific research team I'm guessing," added Jack.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Sam with a slight smile.  
  
"But it means" started Janet, thinking about the consequences.  
  
"Breaking up Sg-1"  
  
"Breaking up Sg-1?" asked Janet "I was just going to say you leaving Sg-1. And leaving Earth. Why would Sg-1 break up"  
  
"Well you would have found out anyway. It isn't classified information. The Colonel is receiving promotion, and he may be taking over command of the SGC"  
  
"The General is leaving?" asked Janet in surprise.  
  
"After the successful mission he led on the Prometheus, he is being considered to be taking it as a permanent position"  
  
"Shouldn't George be thinking retirement round about now?" added Jack  
  
"Do you really see the General giving up the chance to be a starship Captain?"  
  
"Do you really see me taking a desk job?"  
  
"Actually, the Colonel has been seriously considering taking the position. He is the second in command." Replied Sam.  
  
"So have you thought anymore on it then Sam?" asked Janet.  
  
"It's a tempting offer Janet. I would have been taking over Sg-1 if the Colonel did leave. But a science team. That's a offer, which calls for serious consideration. But I also have the weight on my shoulders that if I do accept the position, I break up, us"  
  
Janet could see her friend's predicament. A team of her own with studying only scientific aspects would be perfect for Sam. But to break up the team, her team. That was a asking an awful lot. No wonder she wanted to get away for the weekend. Especially from the guys. Janet was sure they would support her either way. But she could tell it was a big weight on her shoulders. Add that to the fact Sam would be moving offworld. That was also a big step to take. Away from her friends and family for an unlimited amount of time.  
  
Another silence descended, it was a lot of information and conversation to take in. The night was setting in; blinking stars in a clear sky highlighted the night sky. Roy stood, it had been an interesting evening, but he felt it was time to leave and give Sam and Janet some space to talk. He sensed Sam needed to have a more private conversation and he was the intruder preventing it. Sam escorted them to the door as Janet cleared away the glasses and bottles.  
  
Sam watched as Roy and Jack walked down the porch steps. Roy approached the car, but Jack faltered a few steps and paused.  
  
"I'll catch up," he said to Roy before turning back to the porch.  
  
Sam stepped out onto the porch and watched him climb a few steps, settling his eyes on her before stuffing his hands into his pockets in a familiar pose.  
  
"You worried what he might think?"  
  
Sam considered the thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't truly know what he might think. I'm curious about his reaction, but I'm not sure how to approach the subject with him. General Hammond said he would give me a chance to broach the subject with the guys. But I wanted to speak to him first about it"  
  
"Things changed much. Since, well since this happened" Jack was curious and was giving her that disconcerted feeling again. It was like two people in the one body, only they were the same person.  
  
"Yeah, things have changed"  
  
"With us? I mean, with you and him?"  
  
"I don't know if you would call it change or.. development. A lot has happened to both of us the past months." Sam just wasn't sure to what end.  
  
"You deserve the chance Sam"  
  
"Are you talking business or, personal"  
  
"Both"  
  
"But I can only have one or the other. Yeah I already had that lesson." She rubbed the side of her head subconsciously remembering her experience on the Prometheus.  
  
Jack shrugged and looked over at the car, which Roy was currently patiently sitting in.  
  
"I would ask which you want more, but it's not a fair question. You're torn between to loves"  
  
Sam was surprised to hear it coming from the young man. But it wasn't classic O'Neill talk. The Colonel would have avoided this type of talk. In a way they usually didn't need to have long conversations. They had a mutual understanding, and they needed less words. In a way, it was an impossible situation and they just got on with it.  
  
"Whatever you choose Sam. He will support you either way. And it won't change how he feels"  
  
"Still doesn't make it any easier. It's not just us, it's the whole team as well."  
  
"And Daniel and T will support you all the way too. Change comes Sam, it isn't always nice but sometimes it's for the better. SG-1 wouldn't have survived forever. I can tell you, he was definitely considering retirement in the near future."  
  
Sam wondered why this comment wasn't as surprising as she thought it should have been.  
  
"Anyway, I better go. Roy isn't as patient as you think," said Jack, giving her a grin and jumping the two steps to the ground.  
  
"Take care Carter" he said, heading for the car, which Roy revved up as he approached.  
  
"Bye Jack"  
  
Sam watched as the car pulled away from the cabin and turned back to the front door to be faced by Janet Frasier holding out a bottle.  
  
"A third wouldn't go amiss," said Janet as Sam slowly took the out held beer. They settled onto the porches swing seat.  
  
"So" said Janet, looking out into the dark night.  
  
"So" replied Sam, taking a drink.  
  
"You do realise, you've just received advice from sixteen year old"  
  
Sam gave a small smile. She still had a lot to consider. A lot to think about, and she was sure long conversations with the team were ahead. And she was still unsure what she was going to do. But in a way, she felt better for having the conversation with the clone. In a way, she wished she had told him to keep in touch  
  
"Actually he's only one and a half" replied Sam  
  
~~~~~~~~ The end ~~~~~~~~  
  
(Although hello this is me, I may think up a continuance.) 


End file.
